


Cataclysm: Epilogue

by Ithiel_Dragon



Series: To Rule in Hell [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithiel_Dragon/pseuds/Ithiel_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New beginnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cataclysm: Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/gifts).



> Christmas present for my lovely beta [NurseDarry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/pseuds/NurseDarry).

Sounds came first, the beeping and hissing of medical monitoring equipment. Voices were next, indistinct and far away but gradually growing clearer. He thought he recognized them, but he couldn't be sure. His memories were fragmented and confusing at best. His thoughts sluggish, and it was difficult to focus, mostly due to the pain. Every muscle ached down to the bone and he felt stiff. A feeling not wholly unexpected given the cryogenic freezing. _That_ he remembered. It was an experience difficult to forget. The first time it had been the only way to escape a planet that wanted his entire race dead. The only hope he and his people had for survival. The second…

The process of waking was just as unpleasant the second time as it had been the first.

"Is it supposed to take this long?" He heard a voice nearby. It was familiar, but he couldn't recall who it belonged to. Why was it so difficult to remember? He was _better_ than this.

"The thawing process would be hard on anyone, Jim, even someone like him. You have to give him time," replied another voice, gruff but not unkind. It also sounded familiar. It was one of the last he'd heard before he'd been forced back into the cryotube. Forced to return to sleep in punishment for his 'crimes'. But it wasn't so much the voice itself but his words, one in particular, that caught Khan's attention.

Jim…

Kirk…

A sudden rush of memories had him jolting out of his half-sleep and Khan's eyes snapped open. He immediately regretted it when the bright lights overhead threatened to burn out his optic nerves and seemed to trigger a chain reaction, causing every muscle in his body to tense, and his pain level to shoot from merely uncomfortable to agonizing. This was, unfortunately, very familiar. He gritted his teeth to silence a scream that tried to rip free from his throat. He didn't want to give that bastard Marcus the pleasure of hearing him cry out…

"Bones!"

"I'm on it! Damn it, he's already got enough pain killers pumped into him to kill an Earth elephant…"

Gradually the pain began to fade, something that surprised Khan for a moment. And thankfully allowed him to think a little more clearly. The pieces of his memories began to slot back into place. Marcus was dead. Killed by his own hand. One of the voices belonged to the _Enterprise'_ s doctor… McCoy. The other…

"Kirk…" The voice that rasped weakly from his throat didn't even sound like his own. It shocked him, but even more shocking was the sudden tightening of a pressure around his hand he hadn't noticed until now. The warmth was oddly comforting… Was Kirk holding his hand?

Again, Khan tried to open his eyes, wanting to confirm what his other senses were telling him. The last time he had seen Kirk, the captain had been cold and dead, frozen inside of one of his own cryotubes, and even Khan hadn't been sure if his blood would be enough to revive him… Again the brightness of the lights proved to be too intense for his sensitive eyes, and he hissed in discomfort as he was forced to shut them again.

"Bones, lower the lights."

As the light noticeably dimmed behind this eyelids, Khan risked opening them once more. It was easier this time, and while his eyes still burned, the discomfort was bearable. His vision slowly cleared and Kirk's face hovering above his own gradually swam into focus. Kirk's expressive blue eyes were clouded with worry, but he was smiling.

"Hey. Welcome back," the young captain said, sounding genuinely pleased. Khan blinked up at him slowly, still trying to process it all.

"How… How long?" Khan whispered, his voice still weak and very rough, his vocal cords apparently refusing to work properly so soon after being unfrozen.

"About a year. I don't know exactly when you were put under. I'm sorry it took so long to find you," Kirk apologized, and Khan blinked again, this time in surprise. One year? That was all? Khan had never expected to be woken at all, much less within Kirk's lifetime. One year was practically insignificant compared to the three hundred he'd missed the first time he'd been frozen, and Kirk was apologizing for _this_? It was then that Khan noticed the doctor shifting uncomfortably from the corner of his vision and grew wary.

The last time he had seen the man, he'd still been grieving the loss of his friend, but full of determination to save Kirk all the same. McCoy had been rightfully angry with Khan, considering _he_ was the reason that Kirk had died in the first place. Khan had sent Kirk back to the _Enterprise_ , knowing he was condemning the younger man to death. He'd fully intended on destroying the _Enterprise_ , and everyone on board along with her. It was the best way to ensure his and his crew's escape. Leave no survivors… But the ship had survived. In no small effort to Kirk's actions. It had only cost the young captain his life…

He hadn't expected to feel so much grief seeing the results of what he'd done, but it probably shouldn't have surprised him. Knowing Kirk was going to die, and actually seeing it first hand, was completely different. Despite the doctor's anger and understandable mistrust of him, he'd thankfully listened to Khan when he'd told him of the poisonous properties of his blood towards humans if not prepared correctly. Since Kirk seemed alive and well now, it appeared the doctor had followed his instructions to the letter. McCoy looked only slightly less hostile now, however, and his presence made Khan nervous in spite of himself.

"What happens now?" Khan asked cautiously. They must want something from him. What other reason could he have been woken for? Whatever it was, he was too weak, and would be for some time if past experience was anything to go by, to defend against it. Was he once more to be a prisoner? A slave? He would rather die than endure such indignity again, even if it was Kirk holding his chains.

Something of his thoughts must have showed on his face, because Kirk's expression suddenly clouded.

"Bones, can you give us a minute alone?" the captain asked, and though the doctor did not look pleased by the request, he gave a brief nod and left the room. As soon as the door slid shut, Khan felt the biobed dip beside him, and by the time he turned his attention fully to Kirk again, the young man was kissing him. Khan started in surprise and his lips parted in a gasp, which Kirk took complete advantage of, slipping his tongue into Khan's mouth.

The kiss was slow, tender, but not without passion, and it went a long way to relaxing him in spite of himself. Kirk kissed him for several long moments, as though he were trying to memorize the taste and feel of every inch of Khan's mouth, before finally drawing away with one final suck to his lower lip.

"Sorry. But I've been wanting to do that for a year," Kirk told him, though he didn't sound remorseful at all. Khan could only blink up at him in confusion, his thoughts still partially muddled due to the unexpected kiss.

Kirk smiled down at him.

"Now that that's out of the way... You're on board the _Enterprise_. So is your crew. All seventy-two of them. They're safe, still in their cryotubes. You're safe; Starfleet doesn't know you're here. No one knows you're here except a few of my crew, and I plan to keep it that way. What happens now? That's up to you. We wanted to wait until you were awake before we started reviving any of your crew members. Spock and I have been looking at planets that might be suitable for you and your people to settle. You can take a look at them when you're feeling better. Or if you'd rather stay on the ship, we can talk about that too. We're not scheduled to return to Earth for five years, so we've got plenty of time. God, I've missed you… Okay…sorry… Do you have any other questions?"

Khan blinked at the younger man as he tried to process everything he'd just been told. It seemed that Kirk did not want…anything from him. That Kirk was _protecting_ him and his crew. And at great risk to himself and his own crew if Starfleet ever found out. Why? What did he hope to gain? Khan found he did not know what to say to all this, so he only continued to stare.

"Do I have something on my face?" Kirk asked, his voice and expression somewhere between amused and worried, "Khan?"

"Why?" Khan finally managed.

"Why what?" Kirk asked, clearly confused.

"Why are you…helping us? After everything I…" Khan trailed off as Kirk silenced him by pressing his fingers gently against his lips.

"Don't. It's done. We both did things… A lot of things happened I wish we hadn't, but not all of it was your fault. I understand why you did what you did. I understand we were on opposite sides of a war neither of us wanted. I get that. But that's over now… Right?"

Khan stared at Kirk for a long time, and considered everything that the young captain had told him. Could it really be so simple? If it was true…

"I wish to see my crew," Khan finally said.

"Of course. As soon as you're feeling up to it," Kirk replied without hesitation, and Khan could not see any duplicity in the young man's expression. He wanted to believe Kirk. To trust him… Khan nodded and Kirk let out a sigh of obvious relief and smiled at him once more.

"Can I kiss you again?" Kirk asked, and Khan let out a soft laugh in spite of himself. He started to nod and found Kirk's lips on his again before he'd even finished. This time he even participated, sucking softly on the younger man's tongue, making Kirk moan. He felt Kirk's fingers in his hair, combing through the dark strands tenderly, and Khan found himself relaxing into the gentle touch.

"I missed you so much," Kirk whispered against his lips, his voice breaking a little over the words, and Khan could hear the grief in them. Still, it was difficult for Khan to believe that Kirk could still care for him so much after everything. How could anyone be so forgiving?

He wanted to believe Kirk. He truly did. Khan was tired of fighting. But surely not everyone would so forgiving of Khan for what he'd done. As long as Khan lived, there would always be someone who would want revenge against him. It would _never_ be over. But for now, as Kirk practically crawled onto his biobed to kiss him again, Khan would enjoy this peace while it lasted.

* * *

 

Khan spent two days in the biobed before the doctor declared him well enough to leave it briefly so he could go see his crew. The augment had protested this restriction of course. Vehemently. But Kirk's 'puppy dog' eyes were enough to persuade him to wait until he could at least stand on his own two feet without aid before going to the storage bay.

"I want him back here immediately if he feels even the slightest bit weak, nauseous, or light headed, you got me?" the doctor had demanded, and Kirk had to reassure the McCoy repeatedly that those stipulations would be met before finally allowing Khan to depart from the medbay. There was also one other stipulation…

When Kirk's first officer arrived at the medbay the tension rose to a palpable degree as the Vulcan and the augment glared at each other. Obviously neither man had forgotten their fight across San Francisco after the crash of the _Vengeance_.

"Mr. Spock," Khan said, his words laced with ice.

"Mr. Singh," the Vulcan replied, his voice just as cold.

A pin drop could be heard in the silence that followed.

"I will help escort you to the storage bay where your crew is being kept," Spock finally stated, and Khan gave a small nod in reply. Khan overheard several sighs of relief from the others in the room when both he and the Vulcan exited the medbay. One was unmistakably from the young captain at his side. He'd warned Kirk that forgiveness could not so easily be earned by all, but if he and the Vulcan could be in the same room without immediately trying to kill each other, perhaps there was hope.

Storage bay 42 was not far from the medbay, and the moment those doors opened to reveal the cryotubes inside, thoughts of the Vulcan, and everything else, were immediately pushed from Khan's mind. The relief he felt was staggering, but thankfully he managed not to swoon physically, knowing it would mean an immediate trip back to the medbay.

His reaction must not have gone unnoticed though, as a light touch on his arm proved a moment later.

"Are you all right?" Kirk asked him gently. Khan managed a small nod.

"Yes…thank you, Captain," he all but whispered, then grudgingly added, "Mr. Spock."

Kirk had told him it had actually been the Vulcan's doing, not Kirk's, that he and his crew were on the _Enterprise_ now, and not rotting away in some Section 31 secret storage facility. For that alone, the Vulcan had earned a small measure of Khan's respect. The augment doubted they would ever truly be friendly towards each other, but perhaps they could one day be civil.

Kirk squeezed his shoulder gently.

"Take all the time you need," Kirk told him, and then left him alone. Spock followed the captain out of the storage bay.

Even seeing them with his own eyes, it was still a little difficult to believe. Twice he'd been so close to saving his people. Twice he'd thought his family lost to him. So much had happened. So much pain. So much death. All for this moment.

Khan went to each cryotube in turn. He looked at each of his sleeping crew for several minutes, ensuring their well-being. He had not seen them for three hundred years. Marcus had not allowed him even this much. He spoke a soft prayer of thanks over each one and ignored the tears burning in his eyes. Thankfully they had long dried before he was done and left the storage bay. A part of him did not want to leave, but he'd reached the end of his stamina by then. Unsurprisingly, Kirk was waiting for him, the Vulcan thankfully was nowhere in sight. Without hesitation, Khan stepped towards Kirk and embraced him fiercely.

"Thank you," he whispered into the captain's ear, and Kirk's arms came up to hold him just as tightly.

"You're welcome," Kirk replied, sounding just as choked up as Khan himself had felt earlier. They stayed that way for a long time until Khan's weakness finally caught up to him, and Kirk helped him back to the medbay. They both received a scolding from the doctor, of course, as he leaned on Kirk's shoulder for support back to his biobed. But it was worth it.

* * *

 

Another week in the medbay and Khan had mostly recovered from his second awakening. He probably could have left the medbay a few days earlier, but the doctor had insisted he remain. Probably partially as punishment from over-exerting himself before.

He'd been given quarters on the same level as the storage bay his crew were being kept. He'd insisted. It had little more than a bed, desk, and fresher, and to his surprise was not locked from the outside; he could leave whenever he wished, though Kirk suggested for the time being he have an escort when traveling the ship. This new freedom suggested the captain had a staggering amount of faith in him. After everything Kirk had done for him, Khan was determined to show that trust was not misplaced. He knew that it would take time to develop that same level of trust with Kirk's crew, perhaps it was an endeavor ultimately doomed to fail, but he owed it to the captain to at least make the attempt. The doctor seemed to be coming around. Especially when Khan offered to let the man study him, within reason, to see if his augmented biology could be applied to medical advancements.

Now that Khan was mostly recovered, McCoy had agreed to begin reviving the rest of his crew. He'd been told to choose five cryotubes and they would begin the process tomorrow. Of course he'd been disappointed at first by this restriction, but as much as Khan wished to see all of his crew revived at once, he knew it was a wise precaution to revive only a few of his people at a time. It would be as difficult for them to recover as it had been for him, and McCoy did not want to stretch his resources too thin. It would be easier to treat a small number of Khan's people, especially if there was an emergency, than all of them together.

Plus, every one of his crew would need help to acclimate to this new time period. They would adapt quickly of course, but it would still take time, and again, it would be easier for a few to adapt at a time than all at once. Not to mention a few new faces on board the _Enterprise_ at a time would be less noticeable than a sudden influx seventy-two new recruits. It would probably take months before all of his crew were finally revived. He needed to be patient.

In the meantime, Khan was relaxing on his bed, looking over datapads with files of possible planets he and his people might settle. A few had caught his eye, but he wanted to thoroughly research and inspect the planets before he decided on one. Kirk had promised him that would not be a problem, and he'd learned to take the captain at his word. It was refreshing. Khan found himself smiling in spite of himself. It had been a long time since he'd looked towards the future with any kind of hope.

His door chime interrupted his research, and Khan rose from the bed to answer it. He wasn't surprised to see the young captain on the other side, leaning against the doorframe with a smile.

"Hey. So, tomorrow's the big day, huh? Thought we could celebrate," Kirk said, holding up a bottle and two glasses.

"I thought Romulan ale was illegal within Federation space, Captain."

"Well, we're not in Federation space anymore, so…" Jim grinned, waving the bottle in offering; the blue liquid sloshed inside with the movement. Khan chuckled and stepped aside, allowing the younger man to enter.

"Wow, these rooms are small. I think you had more room in the brig," Kirk said, glancing around the cramped space. Khan shrugged in response.

"They were the only ones available close to my crew. The privacy is worth the lack of space," Khan replied and took one of the glasses that the captain offered him.

"You got a point there," Kirk said as he filled Khan's glass and then his own. "Still…"

Khan raised an eyebrow when Kirk didn't continue, and Kirk merely shrugged, clinking their glasses together. "Cheers."

They sat at the small table together, sharing the bottle of Romulan ale as they talked. Kirk asked him what he thought about the planets he'd considered settling, and offered some of his own insights. Then the discussion moved to Khan's crew, and who was going to be revived tomorrow. Kirk was curious about them, and wanted to know if there was anything more he could do to help make the transition easier for everyone concerned. Truly the young captain had already been more than accommodating, but Khan promised to inform him if there was anything else they would need.

By the time they'd finished half the bottle, Khan could tell Kirk was more than a little tipsy, and by the look on the younger man's face there was something the captain wanted to ask him. Something they'd obviously been skirting around all night.

"Jim?" The use of his first name seemed to surprise the captain somewhat, considering their exchanges thus far had been mostly professional, aside from the kisses they'd shared when Khan had first woken.  Even those had been practically chaste compared to some of the exchanges they'd had in the past. But then, after everything that had happened… Khan couldn't say he was surprised by the sudden distance.

"Yes?"

"Why did you really come here tonight?"

Kirk looked down at the glass in his hand for a long time before sighing.

"I've been wanting to ask you… Why did you save me?" he asked hesitantly.

Khan frowned a little. "Your doctor…"

"He told me, Khan. You told him how to do it. I probably wouldn't be alive now if you hadn't," Jim said firmly and Khan silently cursed. The doctor had broken his word… Perhaps he would have to rethink his agreement with him. Jim frowned at the look on his face, "Don't be pissed off at him. He was right to tell me. Why did you do it? Why try to hide it?"

Khan sighed heavily himself and took a long drink from his glass before answering.

"I…wanted you to live," he said, and knew how that must sound given the fact that _he_ had been the one to send the captain back to his ship to die. Contradictory didn't begin to cover it. Khan took another drink, "I never wanted you dead and I had already lost…everything. When I saw you, what I had done… I regretted it. The thought of losing you as well… I didn't want you to know, because I thought it would be…easier for you if you hated me."

Kirk was silent for a very long time and Khan avoided looking into his eyes by looking almost everywhere else. He was almost embarrassed. It wasn't like him to speak so openly about his emotions, especially when it might make him appear weak. But after everything Kirk had done for him and his crew, he probably owed the younger man this much at least…

"I didn't want to…presume anything." Kirk huffed out a short laugh. "I think this is the longest we've ever just talked, aside from our first date anyway. You know I still fucking love you, right? I went out of my mind a little while you were frozen, and it was all I could do not to jump you when you were first thawed out. If you need more time, I get it, but…"

That was as far as the Kirk got before Khan was on his feet, yanking him out of his chair along with him, and crushing their lips together. Kirk let out a startled squeak at first, but pleased moans quickly followed. Khan pulled the younger man's body tightly against his own so not even air could pass between them as he devoured Kirk's lips and all but fucked the captain's mouth with his tongue. Kirk clung to him in return, rubbing a growing erection against him without shame.

"Is this presuming too much?" Khan asked as nibbled at the younger man's swollen lips. His hands slid boldly down Kirk's back to grasp his ass, giving the firm muscles a delicious squeeze.

"Fuck no. Presume away. Fuck," Kirk panted, worming his hands underneath Khan's tight black shirt to caress his back. Khan growled softly in approval and kissed him again. Their tongues caressed and took turns exploring each other's mouths, relearning familiar territory.

Khan could freely admit that he had missed this. This had always been shockingly easy between them, from the moment they had first met. Even when Kirk _had_ hated him.  Kirk never should have questioned that Khan still wanted him.

Khan wasn't sure if he led Kirk or if Kirk had guided him, but soon Khan felt the back of his knees hit the edge of his bed. He sat, and Kirk climbed into his lap without breaking their kiss. They continued to kiss and touch each other until they finally had to part for air, and Khan took the opportunity to pull Kirk's shirt up over his head and toss it aside. His lips attached to the side of the captain's neck as his hands greedily explored his toned chest. His fingers caressed Kirk's nipples, felt them harden, and earned him a mewling sound from the younger man. Kirk's fingers combed through Khan's hair and along his shoulders, massaging them for a moment before pushing against them. Khan allowed it, drawing back, then allowing Kirk to press him flat against the bed.

Kirk smiled down at him and then leaned in to kiss him again. The younger man slid off his lap to settle between his legs instead. Khan watched Kirk as the captain slid down his body and pushed up Khan's shirt to expose most of his chest. He sighed when the Kirk's hands, then lips, began a thorough exploration, paying especially close attention to his nipples, but eventually moving lower.

Kirk's nimble fingers made quick work of Khan's trousers and Khan obligingly lifted his hips to allow the other man to pull them down, allowing his erection to spring free. Kirk always behaved like sucking his cock was the best thing in the world, and now was no exception. The captain licked from the base of his balls all the way to the tip, where his lips traced the head of Khan's cock, kissing it lovingly. Then his lips parted and took the head into his mouth. Kirk began to suck and lick while his fingers curled around the thick shaft, allowing his saliva to lubricate his cock as he began to stroke him. His other hand caressed Khan's sack, squeezing and massaging gently. A low growl of pleasure escaped from the augment's mouth.

Khan's fingers tangled in soft golden hair as Kirk bobbed his head over him, taking more and more of his cock into his mouth each time. Then all of a sudden, Kirk pulled off of him, his eyes bright with passionate hunger, eliciting another needy groan from Khan. The captain quickly stripped off his own trousers and climbed back onto the bed, straddling Khan's hips.

With one hand, Kirk steadied Khan's cock, pressed against his opening, and started to sink down on him. Khan's eyes widened in surprise and his hands flew to Kirk's hips in an attempt to still him. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Kirk, but his cock slid easily into the well-prepared orifice. Khan's eyes widened further and Kirk chuckled softly.

"I'm an optimist," he explained with a grin, and Khan could not help but chuckle as well.

"So much for not presuming," The augment teased, and Kirk responded by pushing down, taking Khan's entire shaft at once, earning a sharp curse in response.

"God, I've missed this…" Kirk panted, running his hands over Khan's chest as he fucked himself on his cock. Khan's hands were firm and steady on the younger man's hips, but for the moment he allowed the captain to do all of the work.

"Yes," Khan agreed.

"I haven't been with anyone. Not since…" The _Vengeance_ , Khan's mind supplied the rest when Kirk's words trailed off in a moan. But they both knew this time wasn't anything like that time. That had been a goodbye. This was a new beginning.

With a growl, Khan suddenly flipped them over without separating, and began to fuck Kirk hard and fast. Kirk wrapped his legs around the augment's pounding hips and cried out in pleasure as his prostate was continuously stimulated. Khan kissed Kirk again deeply, and the younger man's blunt nails raked over his back, surely breaking the skin in some places, but neither of them cared.

Kirk came first, crying out Khan's name loud and unrestrained, without his cock ever being touched. The tight clenching muscles soon pushed the augment over the edge as well, and he growled his pleasure into the younger man's neck as he spilled inside of him.

They remained just like that, still joined together, for a long time before Kirk finally let out a small grunt of discomfort. Even then, the young man seemed reluctant to let him go when Khan started to pull away and draw out of him.

Kirk remained sprawled and sated on his bed while Khan went to the fresher to clean up. He returned with a damp cloth to find Kirk already snoring, and let out a warm chuckle. Between the alcohol, sex, and late hour, Khan couldn't say he was surprised. He cleaned up the mess, moved the datapads he'd been reading, and adjusted the sleeping captain carefully so he would not wake him. Then he finished stripping, crawled into the bed with Kirk, and wrapped an arm around the captain's waist as he pressed against him from behind.

"I love you too," Khan whispered almost silently into the sleeping captain's ear.


End file.
